<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twit fic 16 by hauntedstarcollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766241">twit fic 16</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection'>hauntedstarcollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Duncan, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will, will wears duncan's sweater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twit fic 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>will had known his heat was coming when he’d stolen one of duncan’s sweaters. it was soft and well worn, the sleeves hung over his hands, and it was just oversized enough to be comfortable. <br/>the two had started a sexual relationship not long after will had moved to montana, mostly for convenience sake. they were friends who happened to fuck, and they were both fine with this arrangement. will was battling his own demons, and duncan wasn’t one to pry. <br/>when will had warned duncan that he was going into heat, the alpha had just nodded.<br/>“smelled it on you when i got here,” he explained, taking another bite of scrambled egg. will had made them both breakfast. “you want me to spend it with you?” <br/>“if you don’t have anything else going on for a few days, yeah,” will sighed, looking down into his coffee. the sun was barely up, so he hadn’t added any liquor to it.<br/>“of course i don’t. i’m retired.”<br/>will looked up in time to catch duncan’s smirk. <br/>the next day, when will went over for dinner, he’d stolen the sweater when duncan had gone to the bathroom. he’d give it back, he reasoned. he just... needed something with duncan’s scent. there was no point in lying about it to himself. <br/>will had left his porch light on and his door locked. duncan had a key, and he’d realize what was going on when will didn’t swing by or call him for an evening drink. it was pitch black out by 5:30pm now, given that it was the dead of winter. <br/>he was sprawled comfortably in the makeshift nest on his bed, wearing nothing but duncan’s sweater, when will heard steps on his porch. he held his breath until he heard the key turn in the lock, making a soft purring sound when he heard duncan close and lock it behind himself. <br/>“could’ve called. i was wor-“ duncan stopped in the doorway to will’s bedroom. will pushed himself up on his elbows, cocking an eyebrow.<br/>“you didn’t worry long. i knew you’d come,” will smiled, falling to his back again. “cmon. want you to knot me until i pass out.” <br/>duncan muttered something in a language will didn’t understand, but the accusatory tone amused him. mostly because duncan was stripping out of his clothes as quickly as possible as he said it. will didn’t bother stifling his laugh as duncan all but pounced on him. <br/>“fuck, you smell good,” duncan pressed his nose against will’s throat, immediately covering will’s body with his own. “smell like me,” he added, mouthing over the scent gland under the omega’s jaw.<br/>“i wanted to,” will replied, breathless. “you- you make me feel safe.” <br/>the admittance wasn’t news, but will still shivered as he ran his fingers down duncan’s back. they knew each other’s pasts, but duncan still made will feel safe.<br/>“i’ll keep you safe, will,” duncan spoke softly, kissing just beneath will’s ear before coming up to claim his lips. <br/>“i’ll protect you. you’re always safe when i’m around,” duncan spoke in between kisses, and will couldn’t help the moan that left him. everything about duncan pleased his instincts. his strength, his body, his intelligence. everything about him screamed perfect alpha to will. <br/>“i know, i know, god, i know,” will wrapped his legs around duncan’s waist, pulling him down and rubbing against his cock. “s’why i wanted you here. c’mon, fuck me, take me. i need it soon or i’m gonna lose it,” will spoke quickly, his heat making him desperate. <br/>duncan’s presence had initially soothed him, but now his body wanted more.<br/>“fuck,” duncan cursed, sliding a hand between will’s legs. “you’re so wet,” he mused, rubbing his fingertips over will’s entrance. he pushed two inside with no resistance. <br/>“started before you got here,” will huffed, writhing.<br/>“smart little thing,” duncan grinned, withdrawing his fingers and lining up his cock instead. he pushed the head in with little ceremony, groaning at how tight and wet will was. <br/>“more, c’mon, make me come,” will wasnt even sure if he was begging or demanding at this point. duncan kissed him before obliging, rolling his hips and burying his cock inside of will, letting his fingers rub along where will was stretched around him. <br/>“fuck, that’s good,” will panted, tilting his head back. he tangled a hand into duncan’s hair, pushing him down to his neck to encourage duncan to kiss and suck bruises into his skin.<br/>“isn’t it always?” duncan asked, sucking a dark bruise into will’s jawline. <br/>“s’better now,” will huffed, moaning when duncan started fucking into him harder. it was slow, deep, hard, and exactly what will needed. he wasn’t some young omega who was desperate to be bred, and the slow and deep thrusts satisfied him more than a quick fuck would. <br/>duncan hummed in response, pulling down the collar of the sweater will had on to get at his shoulder.<br/>“like this on you. have to buy myself some new sweaters, want to see you in my clothes more often,” duncan mumbled, biting down on will’s shoulder and undoubtedly leaving a mark. <br/>“fuck, fuck,” will shook, the thought of being covered in duncan’s scent rocking his instincts. duncan fucked into will faster, just barely picking up the pace and moving his hands to will’s hips to hold him down.<br/>“gonna come,” will warned, feeling the tightening in his gut. <br/>“mm, good. come for me, come for your alpha, and i’ll make you come again before i give you my knot,” duncan growled, his grip on will’s hips tightening to the point of bruising. will hadn’t realized how much the older alpha was holding back, and all it took was a few more well- <br/>aimed thrusts to make him come. will cried out, tossing his head back and baring his neck. duncan fucked him through it, grinding his cock deep inside of will to give him something to clench around. but it wasn’t enough, will wanted his knot, his heat needed it. <br/>“more, please, more,” will begged, making duncan shush him gently.<br/>“i have you. hands and knees, sweetheart.”<br/>will whined when duncan pulled out, but was quick to do as he was told. he rolled over, bracing himself on his elbows and knees, his ass pushed up, presenting. <br/>“there’s a good boy,” duncan knelt behind will, pushing up his sweater and resting a hand on the small of his back. will’s hands, lost in the sleeves of duncan’s sweater, balled into fists as he rested his forehead on his folded arms.<br/>“please.” <br/>duncan didn’t need any more prodding. he lined up and pushed his cock into will’s slick and greedy hole, watching the way it sucked him in eagerly. he cursed under his breath, closing his eye for a moment before letting go. <br/>duncan pulled out halfway before fucking back into will hard and fast. he left the hand on his lower back, and grabbed his shoulder with the other, pulling will back to meet his thrusts.<br/>“fuck! duncan, oh fuck me,” will whimpered, his toes curling as he was taken. <br/>will loved that duncan was no longer holding back, the alpha in him wanting to show off for the gorgeous omega covered in his scent that had invited him into his nest.<br/>“that’s it, you take it like you’re made for it, that’s a good boy,” duncan groaned, shifting to one knee to <br/>get more leverage. will was wordless, a constant stream of sounds leaving him that made no coherent sense. quick ‘ah!’s followed by moans and cries that let duncan know he was doing exactly what will needed.<br/>“gorgeous, fuck, you’re always gorgeous,” duncan panted. <br/>will picked his head up, giving up on pushing back against duncan’s thrusts and instead making his pleasure known vocally.<br/>“gon- gonna come- again, please, oh fuck duncan please! knot me, knot me, i need- need it-“ will sounded desperate, and duncan rubbed his thumb against his <br/>back.<br/>“shh shh shh. you can have it, pretty boy. i’m all yours, c’mon, come for me, show me you want it,” duncan was breathing heavily from the effort he was putting into fucking will now, and he could feel his knot starting to swell. <br/>“feel that? c’mon, it’s yours, come for me one more time, sweetheart,” duncan leaned forward, taking both of will’s shoulders in hand and pulling him back.<br/>will didn’t get to warn duncan a second time. his orgasm was overwhelming, his whole body tense as he clenched hard around <br/>duncan’s thick cock. will felt duncan’s knot pressing against his rim, and cried out when duncan pulled him back one last time to make him take it. it was big, bigger than previous alphas will had been with, and it was incredibly satisfying. <br/>“duncan,” will panted, slumping against the bed as much as he could. duncan shifted carefully behind him, careful not to pull on his knot too much and hurt them both. he slid his arms around will from behind, pulling him close and laying them both on their sides. <br/>“better now?” duncan asked, nuzzling will’s neck and kissing it a few times.<br/>“mhm,” will hummed, closing his eyes and pressing back against duncan as much as he could. he was used to indulging in post sex cuddling and cigarettes, but being knotted was different. <br/>“think you’ll be able to keep up for a few more days, old man?” will asked, his laugh dying and becoming a moan in his throat when duncan growled and rutted forward.<br/>“oh, i’ll show you just how well an old man can keep up with the young pups.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>